ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXXVII - Hammerhead
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Deep Sea Armor |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 37 (XXXVII) |codename = Hammerhead |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Deep Sea Suit |armorcolor = Sea Green With Golden Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Torpedoes |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = Hydrogen Converter Pressurized System |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = Mark 36 |followed = Mark 38 }} The Mark 37 (XXXVII), also known by its name as the "Hammerhead", is a Deep Sea Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name the "Hammerhead", for being to able to travel undersea and fully submerge itself without its system short circuiting and eventually malfunctioning. It was built for traveling deep underwater and has a thick reinforced armor specially built for the crushing pressure of subaqueous journeys. Armor Design The Mark 37 has dark sea green and golden colored plates in it's design. It's body armor re-uses and perfects the original design used in the Mark X, having a circular and triangular shape in the chest piece, surrounding the Unibeam. Armor Capabilities Water Resistance Just like the Mark VI, the Mark 37 has the unique ability to travel underwater without allowing water to seep in through the armor. The armor has water resistant plating that blocks the passage of water, and is sealed tightly to fully prevent water from getting into the armor's systems and affecting the person using the armor. Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 37 has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark 37 has a standard circular-shaped Unibeam powered by the new Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. Torpedoes Since the amor was built to go on underwater journeys, the Mark 37 contains Torpedoes for use when on underwater missions. Electric Field The Mark 37 has an Electric Field equipped into it's system. One of it's primary weapons, it uses it only when it is under water being attacked by enemies. Although mentioned, it is unknown where this weapon is located. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 37 was still stored in the Hall of Armors inside Tony's Malibu Mansion, even after the Mandarin's attack, it was still safe in the Hall of Armors underground extension, wherein Tony kept all the other suits he created inside. When Tony and Rhodey head towards the Roxxon Oil Station, Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", which activates all the suits in the Hall of Armors, including the Mark 37. After Tony and Rhodey are surrounded by Extremis Soldiers, a little light in the sky appears, marking the arrival of the Iron Legion'. The Mark 17 is the first to arrive at the scene followed the other suits, and then the Mark 37. Just after the suits surround the station in the form a large circle, the Mark 37, controlled through J.A.R.V.I.S., follows Tony's orders to "Disable all Extremis Heat signatures with extreme prejudice.", and then it locks it's targets on the Extremis Soldiers, and ensues to eliminate whatever it targeted. It is unknown what happened to the Mark 37 during the battle. It may have been destroyed by the Extremis Soldiers or blown up after the battle by Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 37 is one of the armors available for purchase during the first version of the game. It is categorized under the Frost Charge special power section. * Score Multiplier: x5.2 * Special Power: Frost Charge * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XXXVII: DEEP SEA DIVING SUIT DESIGNED FOR EXTREME PRESSURE AND TRAVELING AT HIGH-SPEEDS UNDERWATER. FEATURES UPGRADED WORK-LIGHTS FOR HIGH VISIBILITY. Notes * The Mark 37 is the thirty-seventh suit built by Tony Stark, and is the thirtieth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark 37 is the second armor known to have the ability to go underwater. The first being the Mark VI. * The Mark 37 is the first and only known armor to use dark sea green as it's overall armor color. * The Mark 37 '''is the fourth armor to be named after an animal, the first being Tiger, the second being Python, and the third being Red Snapper. Gallery File:Photo(89).JPG|The '''Mark 37, also known as "Hammerhead", a Deep Sea Suit. File:Photo(119).JPG|The Mark 37 in full view. File:Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-16h30m44s253.png|The Mark 37 in flight, as it targets and prepares to eliminate the Extremis Soldiers, in the movie Iron Man 3. Hammerheadengage.png Hammerhead-IM3.png Photo(154).jpg IM3_SoA_MK37.png File:Photo (16).jpg|The full view of the Mark 37, as seen in the Iron Man 3 - The Official Game appliacation for mobile devices. File:Photo(32).jpg Photo(637).JPG File:Photo_(1).jpg|The Mark 37 artwork. File:Photo(14).jpg|The Mark 37, also known as "Hammerhead", in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:Photo(18).jpg|The Mark 37 in the marvel comics artwork. Photo(273).JPG Mark_XXXVII_Hammerhead-IM3SF.png Mk_37.jpg Mk_37_2.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * * The Mark 37's information, at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Frost Charge